le café
by chapelier sanglant
Summary: Harry Potter va entrer en 1ère année à Poudlard, son plus? Avoir été dans une vie antérieure une lectrice 'un peu' psychopathe des livres de JKR et s'en souvenir. Et il est bien décidé à changer son destin...dark Harry
1. scène 0: le commencement

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis le Chapelier sanglant, et voici ma première fic sous ce nom

Alors pour le discalmer, tout le monde connait, rien n'est à moi sauf Elodie, Cassandre, Gabriel, Malik et Marie qui, bientôt ne m'appartiendront plus qu'à moitié...

Bizarre vous dîtes?

vous êtes intrigués?

Alors lisez, et bonne lecture

Le café

**_Scène 0: le commencement_**

_Nos derniers pas dans ce monde furent pour quitter la demeure de celle qu'on surnomme la sorcière à l'école._

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle l'était vraiment ?_

_Cette fille était vraiment étrange, et nous, pauvres mortels, nous aimions ridiculiser l'étrange._

_Elle aimait tout ce qui se rapportait à l'occulte, avait teint ses cheveux mille et une fois pour autant de rituels bizarres, s'habillait presque comme les sorcières des contes pour enfant que nous lisions à l'âge tendre._

_Cette fille s'appelait Cassandre, et nous avions décidé qu'elle serait notre victime de l'année._

_Nous, c'est moi, Elodie, 16 ans, longue chevelure ondulée de bronze et chocolat aux yeux, presque un mètre septante, un peu boule sans trop l'être. Lunettes sur le nez quoiqu'il arrive._

_Ma spécialité : poignarder dans le dos. _

_Une bouille sympathique est beaucoup mieux qu'un sourire de glace pour tromper l'ennemi_

_Nous, c'est Gabriel, 19ans, gueule d'ange avec de beaux cheveux d'or en bataille, les yeux du ciel compris dans le forfait. Une grande perche d'au moins un mètre nonante cinq _(NDA : quatre-vingt dix pour les français_) à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Un corps musclé dans lequel on aime se fondre, quelque soit son sexe._

_Sa spécialité : faire monter les proies de plus en plus hauts pour que la chute n'en soit que plus dure. _

_Des paroles d'ange, un corps d'ange, pour un putain d'enfoiré_

_Nous, c'est Malik, 17ans, Tout dans son apparence est noir, ses yeux, sa peau, ses courts cheveux, ses vêtements, son atmosphère et pourtant de l'intérieur c'est le plus lumineux de nous tous._

_Sa spécialité : ramasser les pauvre petites brebis que nous avons égarées pour les remettre plus ou moins en état, sans qu'elles nous en veuillent._

_Notre ange de la pénitence, celui qui regarde et qui juge en silence nos actes les plus infâmes, notre ange noir. _

_Nous, c'est Marie, 19 ans, Sainte parmi les saintes dans la lumière. Son incroyable chevelure blond pâle et ses yeux d'or lui confèrent un charme doux et serein, sécuritaire et innocent. Sa petite taille renforce cette aspect d'innocence et d'interdit du toucher car trop pure. _

_Sa spécialité : commanditer, cacher, divulguer ce qui l'arrange, infliger les plus cruels tourments._

_L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Des bras faits pour enlacer avec des mains pour étrangler._

_Nous, c'était quatre rescapés du fond qui se serraient les coudes pour ne pas retomber. C'était quatre gamins blasés qui pour ne pas sombrer faisaient sombrer les autres._

_Quatre enfants dans des corps de presque adultes._

_Quatre enfants qui ont innové leurs jeux après s'être lassés des autres._

_Quatre adolescents qui jouent avec les autres_

_Quatre jeunes adultes qui torturent les autres pour jouer._

_Quatre âmes écorchées qui tentent de se soigner en blessant les autres._

_Notre jeu préféré était de choisir une proie fragile, de trouver ce qui faisait mal et d'appuyer toujours et encore jusqu'à ce que ça casse, ou que ce ne soit pas loin._

_Cassandre était fan d'Harry Potter, le célèbre petit sorcier, tout comme nous._

_C'est pour cela que nous l'avons choisie._

_Peut-être aurions-nous dû réfléchir avant de nous attaquer à elle._

_Peut-être aurions-nous dû réfléchir dès le début._

_Car le sort qu'elle nous lança fut un peu comme une bénédiction pour nous qui voulions sortir de quotidien étouffant qui nous étouffe avec ses doigts acérés._

´´´´´´fin de la scène 0: le commencement´´´´´´´´

posté le 30/03/08

voilà, le début est fini et la suite devrait être postée demain

en espérant que cela vous a plu

Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir

Au fait, l'explication du titre viendra plus tard, mais vous pouvez toujours proposer des raisons...

Sayonara

Chapelier Sanglant


	2. Acte 1, scène 1: prélude à la lune

Auteur: moi, qui d'autre?

Discalmer: Voir prologue

Note: Merci à ceux qui ont lu, ça fait plaisir, mais c'est gentil aussi de laisser des commentaires...

les dialogues sont entre "" ""

Les pensées en italique.

Voilà, bonne lecture

Acte 1, scène I : prélude à la lune sanglante, café noir.

Une chambre, de fille visiblement.

Le papier peint est vert sur les côtés opposés à la vu donnée par la fenêtre, bleu sur les autres.

La fenêtre est dans un coin, la porte en face, dans un coin elle aussi.

Dans le lit aux draps noirs et verts, la jeune Elodie dort du sommeil du juste.

La chambre est très simple : quelques bibelots sans importance, pas d'affiche sur les murs, à peine une ou deux photos. La pièce est propre, un peu trop pour une chambre habitée par une adolescente de seize ans. Les vêtements sont pliés soigneusement sur l'étagère, chaque chose est à sa place. L'endroit en transparaîtrait presque la maniaquerie si on apercevait pas le bureau : même une chatte ne retrouverait pas ses petits dans les fouillis de feuilles empilées les uns sur les autres.

Soudain, la jeune fille se réveille en sursaut. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme irrégulier et rapidement, avec des gestes assez automatiques, la main saisit un aérosol qu'elle enfonce rapidement dans la bouche de sa propriétaire. Des lunettes noires suivirent assez rapidement le même chemin.

Ainsi commença cette journée pour Elodie. Comme toutes les autres….

L'adolescente se leva lentement, à la manière des trolls après une nuit bien arrosée. Du pas lourds de ceux qui ont dormi trop fort trop longtemps, elle marcha vers son étagère, prit quelques vêtements, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescente brune sortit de la pièce avec un pas plus léger, habillée d'un simple chemisier noir, d'une jupe verte et de grandes bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient nattés avec des fins rubans vert bouteille.

La jeune fille, un peu plus alerte, repassa dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours et dévala les escaliers en s'accrochant tout de fois à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

La brunette avala rapidement son déjeuner, qui consistait à un morceau de toast et une grande tasse de café noir et s'en alla en cours.

Ceux-ci passèrent rapidement et bientôt, il fut l'heure pour elle de rejoindre leur lieu de rencontre, à elle et ses amis.

L'endroit était un parc toujours vide de monde, à l'exception de quelques âmes en peine que les quatre adolescents avaient tôt fait partir peu de temps après leur début d'amitié commune. Les coins de pelouse n'étaient pas entretenus, les monuments étaient couverts de rouille et de détritus et les arbres pourrissaient les uns après les autres.

Seul un saule pleureur survivait à la désolation, et c'est sous lui que les adolescents et leur victime s'installèrent pour discuter du célèbre petit sorcier, après avoir été chercher un thermos de café noir.

""-Non, franchement, le meilleur couple yaoiste c'est Lunard et Patmol ! s'exclama la blonde Marie, habillée d'une simple robe bleue

-Ha non ! Sevy et Sirius ! protesta Elodie

-Rôlala les filles, vous y connaissez rien ! Le meilleur couple c'est Ginny et Hermione ! signala Gabriel, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de toile, le tout en gris

-Heu…..Ginny et Harry sont très bien ensemble vous savez….dit timidement Cassandre, dont la tenue était composée d'une longue jupe rouge et d'une blouse mauve.

-…..Harry et Drago, fit Malik""

Gabriel se tourna vers son ami, choqué.

""-Ne me dis pas que tu es de ce bord ?!

-J'ai simplement dit ce que je pensais. Ça ne te plait pas, tant pis. Déclara le noir avec indifférence""

L'adolescent portait un t-shirt à longue manche noir et un jeans, ce qui était habituel. Les autres adolescents n'avaient jamais vu une autre partie de son corps à part ses mains, son cou et son visage.

Les autres n'avaient jamais demandé quoi, ne voulant pas le forcer. Mais ils se doutaient bien de quelque chose.

""-Mais t'es gay, demanda le blond, un air étrangement apeuré sur son visage.""

Le jeune homme était sans conteste le plus paradoxal. Il adorait rire, torturer mentalement les autres, faire le pitre aussi. Mais il avait une peur viscérale du feu et du sexe, ainsi que de la torture physique.

Les autres ne l'avaient jamais questionné. L'article parut sur les parents du jeune homme était suffisant.

""- Bah, de toute façon ça change rien au fait : Mumus et Siri' vont trop bien ensemble ! cingla Marie

- NAON ! Sevy et Siri' ! Attends un peu, Mus' et Siri' sont de bons amis, rien de plus mis à part des frères ils ont rien à rattraper ou se faire pardonner alors que Sevy-chan et Sirius… ils étaient ennemis et c'est pas toi qui dis toujours que la haine est le reflet de l'amour ? argumenta Elodie, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Je te signale, vu que tu parlais de frères, qu'ils considéraient aussi James comme un frère, et comme ils l'ont perdu, ils se consolent comme ils peuvent….

-Tout à fait d'accord : Remus chez Tonks et Sirius chez Severus !""

Et la conversation continua son bout de chemin, Marie et Elodie argumentant l'une contre l'autre sur l'heureux élu de Sirius, Gabriel plaçant un mot ici et là, Cassandre bouffant des yeux le blond et Malik observant tout ce petit monde avec un regard calme. Peu avant le coucher du soleil, les cinq adolescents partirent vers le domicile de Cassandre, qui était sensée être seule pour la semaine. Là, ils burent et rire beaucoup, se moquant de plus en plus de Cassandre qu'ils tournaient en ridicule en la saoulant et en prenant des photos désavantageuse de la jeune fille. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille s'écroula, ivre morte.

""-C'est le moment, c'est l'instant ! murmura Marie, machiavélique.""

Gabriel sortit quatre bouteilles d'extincteur qu'il vida dans des pièces au hasard. Malik se mit dans un coin et nota les dégâts causés d'un coup de crayon flegmatique. Marie et Elodie sortirent des bombes de couleur et taguèrent les murs intérieurs de la maison. Enfin, ils renversèrent les meubles, déversèrent les produits alimentaires de la maison sur Cassandre, brisèrent la vaisselle, les bibelots, déchirèrent livres, vêtements et autres tissus, bref, ils mirent un bazar d'enfer. Et ce fut sur la pensée d'une Cassandre dévastée qu'ils s'endormirent, ricanant.

Mais ce qui les attendait le lendemain matin n'avait pas vraiment été prévu par les jeunes gens…

Cassandre se réveilla au son d'une respiration difficile. Ouvrant un œil, elle aperçut la petite brune du groupe fourrer un aérosol dans sa bouche et inquiète, elle tenta de se relever.

Ce fut là qu'elle découvrit le cataclysme. Oubliant l'asthmatique, elle fit le tour de la maison, de plus en plus horrifiée et lorsqu' elle revint dans la pièce où elle s'était réveillée, elle vit les quatre adolescents se moquer d'elle ; Gabriel était plié en deux de rire, Malik avait un petit sourire en coin indéfinissable (entre le sourire moqueur et le sourire désolé, très bizarre), Marie riait à gorge déployée et Elodie se remettait doucement de sa crise matinale.

Se sentant humiliée, trahie dans sa chair et dans son âme, envahie par une douleur sourde, la jeune fille ne réfléchit plus. Son regard tourna sur la pièce et elle se pencha vers une feuille arrachée d'un livre avec un tel calme que le sourire du brun s'effaça. Elle se redressa et lut la page, comme si elle n'était pas couverte de substances plus dégoulinantes les unes que les autres, comme si la maison n'avait pas été saccagée et s'en était vraiment perturbant.

Elle retourna la page et lut ce qui y était écrit. Et cela la fit sourire. Un sourire qui arrêta net le fou rire des deux blonds.

Elle se tourna lentement vers eux et chacun vît que les yeux habituellement bleus de la jeune fille avaient tourné au mauve légèrement rougeâtre. Les quatre adolescents virent ses lèvres bouger à une grande vitesse mais aucun son n'en sortait. Pourtant, une aura mauve entoura la jeune fille, puis se dirigea avec une grande rapidité vers eux. C'était comme si ils étaient cloués sur place. Le sort les percuta, les envoya valser dans le mur et fit exploser les objets en verre présents.

Dont les lunettes de la brunette. Dont le cadre qu'aurait du percuter Gabriel.

""-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! MES YEUX !!""

Elodie avait crispé ses mains contre son visage en sang, une grimace de douleur pouvait s'apercevoir malgré les cheveux dégoulinants d'hémoglobine et les mains de la jeune fille.

Gabriel, lui, trop choqué pour penser à la douleur, regardait avec étonnement le morceau de verre qui sortait de sa poitrine, sans se rendre compte du filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il s'effondra au milieu des morceaux de verre brisé.

Malik accourut vers lui, l'appelant à grand cri.

Marie regardait la scène hébétée, le sang colorant ses cheveux blonds en rouge.

Et Cassandre regardait les conséquences de son acte avec un regard vide, choquée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle resta fixe pendant plusieurs minutes, puis partit à la recherche d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Pendant ce temps, la blonde avait un peu reprit ses esprits et avait pris de quoi bander les yeux de la brune, qui hurlait toujours. Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, que le brun aperçut, celui-ci hocha négativement la tête, la gorge serrée.

Avec une incroyable délicatesse, il ferma doucement les yeux de son ange blond, caressant son visage au passage, et le mit en position couchée sur le sol, les bras en croix sur son abdomen.

Malik se plaça ensuite derrière la brune hurlante et tint ses bras en arrière, permettant ainsi à Marie d'évaluer les dégâts, qui la firent grimacer. Elle observa pendant quelques secondes les blessures et les morceaux de verre coincés dans les orbites. Avec un brin de sadisme, elle en prit un et le fit tourner un tout petit peu.

La brune poussa un hurlement qui laissa une impression bizarrement coupable chez la blonde. Celle-ci décida que non, elle ne recommencerait plus jamais à torturer les gens pour le plaisir.

Enfin…. Du moins ses amis. Les autres elle ne savait pas encore.

Doucement, tentant de faire le moins de mal possible à son amie, elle enleva les bouts de verre qu'elle pouvait voir à travers le sang qui coulait toujours. La blessée avait arrêté d'hurler, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, et geignait de temps à autre.

Lorsque tout ce qui était visible fut enlevé, Marie banda adroitement la tête de sa camarade, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, et la jeune fille s'écroula sur l'adolescent derrière elle.

""-Dépose la là-bas, dit la blonde à Malik, avec une grande lassitude.""

Il allongea Elodie sur ce qui restait du divan, observant avec une fascination morbide les bandages se tacher de rouge carmin.

""-On devrait appeler une ambulance tu crois pas ? demanda Malik

-Pour dire quoi ? Qu'on a massacré la maison d'une fille qu'on a choisie au hasard, et que pour se venger cette fille a tué l'un de nos camarades et nous a blessé ! Non mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? fit Marie

-Je crois que la santé d'Elo' est plus importante que ça ! explosa le brun

-…Tu as raison, excuse moi tu as vu un téléphone quelque part ?

-là-bas, il pointa une commode renversée près de la fenêtre.""

L'adolescente blonde se dirigea vers l'appareil mais alors qu'elle avait pris le téléphone en main pour taper le numéro, un flash bleu atteignit l'engin et celui-ci fila vers l'origine du faisceau lumineux, c'est-à-dire vers Cassandre, dont les cheveux roux avaient été ramenés en une queue simple.

""-TOI !!""

Malik bondit sur ses pieds, enjamba les différents obstacles et plaqua la fille contre le mur. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une rage démentielle.

""-COMMENT OSES-TU ?? COMMENT…COMMENT OSES-TU TE MONTRER A NOUS ALORS QUE TU VIENS DE TUER GABRIEL !! hurla le brun, hors de lui.""

Cassandre n'entendit pas ces paroles. Son attention était tournée vers autre chose : les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du garçon. Elle détourna ses yeux et vit le cadavre du blond, baignant dans une flaque de sang, puis l'adolescente blessée sur le reste de sofa.

""-…Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça mais….

-Comment veux-tu arranger ça ?! Elo va sûrement être aveugle toute sa vie et Gaby ne se relèvera plus jamais ! COMMENT VEUX-TU….

-ARRETE DE GUEULER !! fit la rousse, ce qui stoppa net l'adolescent, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça….par un sort, mais il va y avoir d'importantes contraintes….commença la rouquine

-Tu…tu peux rendre les choses comme avant ? C'est ça que tu dis ? fit Malik, surprise.

-Pas vraiment…Cassandre soupira et Malik recula, en fait, vous vous retrouverez tous vivants mais….

-Mais quoi ? Accouche bon dieu ! Elo' est entrain de crever là ! dit Marie

-Et bien l'une des plus grande contrainte est que…Vous devez abandonnez vos vies ici, dans ce monde, dit-elle

-En gros, c'est une réincarnation que tu nous proposes ? dit le brun, un peu calmé

-Qui nous dit que c'est pas un piège ? Je te signale Malik que cette _sorcière_ est dangereuse !

-Mais si elle dit qu'elle peut ramener Gabriel à la vie, moi je la crois !

-Et bien moi je la crois pas ! Elle l'a TUE bordel ! Tu comprends ça ??

-Ho que si ! Je sais aussi qu'elle peut le ramener parce qu'elle en a les moyens et je ne plierais devant rien pour le faire revenir et rendre la vue à Elo' !!

-…Okay, c'est quoi le plan ? questionna la blonde

-Et bien….je vais envoyer vos âmes dans un monde parallèle, mais je ne peux contrôler que le fait que vous vous retrouviez ensemble à la même époque…

-Donc si je comprends bien…on va être dans un monde que tu vas choisir, il se peut qu'on n'ai pas le même âge, mais au moins on se rencontrera…dit le brun

-Heu… oui mais je ne peux même pas choisir un monde particulier

-Ce qui est normal vu qu'on ne connaît pas les autres mondes…dit Marie avec sarcasme

-Ho que si ! En fait, tous ce qui traite d'un monde différent, comme les livres, les jeux vidéos et autres, sont en quelque sorte des portes vers d'autres mondes. Mais il se peut que ceux-ci ne correspondent pas à cent pour cent aux portes.

-Attends… tu veux dire qu'on peut se retrouver dans le monde d'Eragon et tout ça ? demanda la blonde, surprise

-Oui. Mais bon, si ça peut vous rassurer, vous retrouverez votre mémoire de votre vie d'ici lorsque vous serez prêts à l'accepter et vous commencerez une toute nouvelle vie. Expliqua Cassandre, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au cadavre du blond et à la brune inconsciente.

-Et pour ce qui est de Gabriel et Elodie ? interrogea le garçon

-Même chose que vous, du moins, je l'espère, dit la rouquine, murmurant la fin que les deux autres n'avaient pas entendue

-Bon….je crois qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir sur la question, commença Marie, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres

-Lance ce foutu sort…Mais avant….Je crois qu'on te dois des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir…termina le brun

-C'est pas si grave que ça, fit la rousse en agitant la main comme pour éloigner la chose""

Elle poussa les eux adolescents vers le corps de Gabriel, que Malik prit à bras, puis vers la brune qui était toujours inconsciente.

""-Bon, vous êtes prêts ? fit Cassandre, les mains jointes et les yeux fermés.""

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et se prirent la main, ainsi que celles des deux autres. La jeune sorcière entama son incantation, créant des volutes de fumée de différentes couleurs qui commencèrent à tournoyer d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite autours d'eux, formant une espèce de cercle qui s'épaississait et s'allongeait en hauteur de plus en plus, au point de former un dôme. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'espace pour sortir, le dôme devint étincellent puis d'une lumière blanche de plus en plus vive. Enfin, il commença rapidement à se centrer sur les quatre adolescents.

Cassandre regardait cela à travers ses yeux plissés par l'effort et lorsque les jeunes gens commencèrent à brûler dans le Feu de Renaissance, que les phénix utilisent pour renaître dans leur cendre, elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux, et se concentra encore plus, si c'était possible, sur l'incantation qui leur permettrait de se retrouver et surtout de vivre une autre vie où, qui sait, ils parviendraient à cicatriser leurs blessures à l'âme.

Après plusieurs heures de combustion, les cendres des adolescents s'éparpillèrent sous un vent coloré et la sorcière eut le temps de voir le ciel anormalement sombre en cette heure de midi et la lune ronde et écarlate, comme couverte de sang, avant de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver devant Charon, le Passeur.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, et l'être lui donna le bras qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Après tout, tout ira bien…

Elle en était sûre.

_¤´¨)_

(¸.·´¸.·´ cafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafé

…_Où suis-je ? _

…_Où est-ce qu'on m'emmène ? Et là vous, déposez moi ! Où sont les autres hein ? Montrez-vous ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous voir ! Et pourquoi je suis aussi fatiguée, pourquoi…_

_¤´¨)_

_(¸.·´¸.·´ cafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécaféafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécaféafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafé_

""-…avez vu ? dit une voix masculine

- …portrait craché Cornedrue, félicitations ! dit une deuxième voix masculine

-Et il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux ? demanda une troisième voix, toujours un homme

-Non….La médicomage a dit qu'il dormait, fit une voix, cette fois-ci, féminine""

_Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce Bordia ? Okay… Elo' calmos, tu es sûrement dans une chambre avec une femme qui vient juste d'accoucher et qui est entourée de ses amis et quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu ne verras rien parce que cette enfoirée de sorcière de Cassandre t'a rendue aveugle._

_A trois j'ouvre les yeux !_

_Bon, un…._

_Deux…_

_Trois !_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, et eut plusieurs surprises :

1)Elle voyait

2)Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, et beaucoup plus petite quand dans ses souvenirs

3)C'était ELLE l'enfant de la jeune mère.

Du moins d'après le reflet qu'elle voyait dans la glace. Sans savoir comment, elle était devenue un petit bébé qui ressemblait plus à un tas de chiffons fripés avec une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête et des yeux bleu foncé qui commençaient déjà à tourner au vert. Et surtout, un bébé de sexe masculin.

La jeune femme qui la tenait était rousse avec des yeux vert émeraude, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette semblait les regarder avec adoration et amour. Un autre, du même gabarit, avait des cheveux tout aussi noirs, beaucoup mieux peignés et des yeux gris presque argentés. Enfin le troisième homme, un peu plus grand que les deux autres (qui étaient de taille tout à fait honorable, entre le mètre soixante-dix et le mètre quatre-vingts) avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux dorés.

Un quatrième homme avec une touffe de cheveux blond sale se tenait derrière eux, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Enfin, il y avait quand même une tasse de café sur une table.

_Bon Dieu d'bon Soir, qu'est-ce que…._

""-Ha ! Madame et Monsieur Potter ! Je voulais vous voir, dit soudainement une femme en blouse blanche qui venait d'arriver, faisant légèrement sursauter le …bambin (la fatigue ça aide des fois...)

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Madame Potter

-Vous n'avez pas encore donné un nom à ce petit ange, fit la dame avec un doux sourire maternel""

_Mais… !! Mais… !!_

Ce fut l'homme répondant au nom de Monsieur Potter qui répondit :

""-Et bien…., il regarda sa femme et son " fils ", Nous avons pensé à Harry…

-James Potter, termina son épouse, radieuse

-Et bien c'est fait alors ! Ce petit bonhomme s'appellera Harry James Potter, c'est noté ! s'exclama la médicomage""

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ??_

_¤´¨)_

_(¸.·´¸.·´_cafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafécafé

Voilà, l'action se met tout doucement en place...

En espérant que mon ordi' soit réparé d'ici la prochaine publication...

Le troisième chapitre devrait arrivé plus vite, mais je promets rien

Posté le 12/04/2008

Sayonara

Chapelier Sanglant


	3. Acte 1, scène 2: levé de rideau

Discalmer: voir prologue.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci à** Kolakola **et **Endoline** qui m'ont laissé mes premières reviews

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise

CaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCafé

Acte 1, scène II : Le levé de rideau, café latté.

Une maison de banlieue, identique à ses sœurs du LittleWhinging; le 4 Prive Drive.

Cette maison aurait très bien pu être banale avec ses habitants, une famille normale, avec un mari normal qui avait un travail normal, une épouse normale qui faisait ce que faisait toutes épouses et mères normales et leur fils qui pour eux était normal mais pour moi un peu trop calme pour être honnête.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est ce moi qui vous parle ? Et bien je suis le _mais_ qui fait que cette maison n'est pas normal, ni ses habitants. Je suis Harry James Potter, appelé Elodie dans une vie antérieure, fils de Lily et James Potter, officiellement frère du vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps (du moins pour le peuple sorcier, moi je dis que c'est Salazar Serpentard mais chacun ses goûts), j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, je me suis fais un plaisir de l'appeler 'Vo'Dinou !' lorsqu'il est venu pour nous tuer mes parents, mon frère et moi chez nous, un sombre soir d'Halloween, il y a bientôt onze ans de cela. Officieusement, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu. Ce minus nommé William Potter et qui est mon jumeau dormait comme un bien heureux lors de l'acte...

Ce 31 octobre fut hilarant si on y sépare l'épisode de mon abandon par mes parents, sous l'ordre de Dumby'. En effet, Môsieur avait décrété que mon frère était le Survivant (il n'avait même pas de marque !) et que je possédais une part sombre qui pourrait entraîner le Vainqueur. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais explosé de rire. Après tout, j'ai quand même commencé cette vie avec la mentalité d'un ado de 16ans ! Donc, mes parents (assez réticents, il faut le préciser) m'ont laissé chez ses idiots de Dursley pour s'occuper du Golden Boy et m'empêcher de le 'contaminer' avec mon côté sombre.

Et oui, je suis aussi un sorcier (mais si vous savez, les gens qui font de la jolie lumière en agitant des bouts de bois…) Enfin, passons. A cause de mon 'anormalité', mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…Pas. Du. Tout. Les nombreuses traces sur mon corps en témoigneront pour vous.

Je ne sais pas si le Harry Potter de J.K.Rowling a subi ça, mais je ne lui souhaite vraiment pas ce traitement, c'est horriblement douloureux. Et comme je suis sensé être un petit garçon innocent qui ne sait pas qu'il est sorcier, ben, je peux pas réagir, ce qui est très embêtant et frustrant de mon point de vue.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé la première fois dans ce corps, je ne comprenais rien et je n'ai pas vraiment eu la conduite appropriée pour un nouveau né : je ne pleurais jamais, ne dormais pas longtemps, ni criais pas, ne riais ou gazouillais non plus… Au contraire de mon frère, qui semblait avoir compris qu'il fallait compenser mon inaction enfantine par un redoublement dans ses cris, pleurs et autres. Moi, je restais dans mon coin et j'observais ce qui m'entourait. Lorsque mes parents, mon parrain ou oncle 'Mus ne me regardaient pas car l'autre crétin faisait une bêtise, je chipais les livres à ma portée et lisais. A la fin, je connaissais par cœur ce qui me semblait le plus utile.

Malheureusement, seuls quelques livres sur « Comment éveiller la magie de bébé en douceur » (toute la série en fait) et sur « Harmoniser la magie de maman après bébé ? C'est facile » furent laissés à ma porté. Ils furent néanmoins d'une grande aide pour m'aider à 'situer' ma magie.

C'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable la magie vous savez ? C'est merveilleux de la sentir battre en vous, c'est…..C'est comme si vous n'étiez jamais seul. C'est comme une amie, une mère, une partie de vous-même indépendante, aimante et protectrice. J'adore cette sensation.

D'ailleurs, chaque soir, je me plonge dans ma magie, elle me soigne et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle. Avant le jour de leur mort, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur la voix de ma magie, mais après, je sus y mettre un nom : celui qui fut le mien dans ma vie précédente. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ou pourquoi mais j'en suis certain car si il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais chez moi, c'était ma voix ; j'adorais chanter et m'enregistrer puis m'écouter. Je sais que c'est narcissique mais bon.

C'est le genre de voix qui vous envoûte avec une simple phrase, qui rend les histoires réelles, le genre de voix à laquelle il ne faut qu'une intonation pour qu'elle prenne vie. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle que j'approchais nos victimes mais….Je préfère ne plus penser à ce passage. Après tout, que dirait on si on savait que dans une vie antérieure le Survivant s'adonnait à la torture mentale sur ses petits camarades ? Personnellement, je m'en fous pas mal mais les cancanages me donnent facilement mal à la tête et généralement ça finit en crise d'asthme. Et oui, cette saloperie me pourrie la vie, encore plus que dans l'autre (merci tonton Voldy pour ton putain de sort et ses effets secondaires !)

M'enfin, ça n'empêche pas le fait que je me fasse battre par ma 'famille' ou encore de pratiquer des petits exercices de magie et du sport par petites séances pour augmenter ma résistance à l'effort. Et cela marche….un peu. Au moins maintenant je peux piquer un sprint pendant le temps suffisant et nécessaire pour m'enfuir loin de ma prison, le temps de souffler un peu, sans tomber dans les pommes suite à une suffocation.

CaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCafé

_« La vie est vraiment étrange… »_

Ce fut la pensée qui accompagna le réveil d'Harry, lors de son onzième anniversaire. Il avait rêvé d'une manière floue de ses souvenirs. De sa vie de maintenant, de celle qui la précéda. De souvenirs joyeux, de souvenirs plus tristes. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il passa aux souvenirs de ses derniers _camarades_, il les voyait d'une façon brouillonne, il ne savait plus mettre des traits sur leurs visages, mais il en ressentait un soulagement déconcertant.

Tranquillement, il se concentra sur sa magie, la sentant vibrer tout doucement ; il laissa un sourire passer ses lèvres. Il se leva et sortit de son placard en silence, pour ne pas réveiller ses relatifs.

Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s'arrêta devant le miroir en pensant qu'il était assez différent du Harry Potter du livre, et ce même physiquement : de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets acajou et ordonnés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, des yeux en amande d'un vert de jade à moitié cachés par des lunettes qu'il mettait lorsqu'il lisait. Les traits de son visage étaient très fins pour un garçon, ce qui faisait que beaucoup l'hélaient avec un 'Et petite !', ce qui l'énervait profondément.

Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était presque invisible même sans sa frange. D'un rose très pâle, elle ne ressortait pas vraiment sur sa peau blanche, ce qu'appréciait grandement le garçon. Le brun était assez petit et maigrichon, ce qui était normal en considérant le traitement qu'il avait depuis ses 1 an.

Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour faire le déjeuner (NA : petit déjeuné chez les français) de sa famille et chiper quelque chose à manger. Alors qu'il faisait cuire le bacon, que sa tante enlaçait son fils en lui souhaitant bon anniversaire, son oncle arriva.

- Garçon, va chercher le courrier, dit d'un ton bourru l'homme.

-Bien mon oncle murmura l'enfant, docile

Harry alla chercher le courrier et le feuilleta distraitement avec de regarder avec stupeur La Lettre. Sa Lettre. Et il se gifla mentalement, comment avait-il pu zapper ça ? Il cacha la lettre sous sa (trop) grande chemise et revint dans la cuisine pour donner le courrier à son tuteur. Puis il attendit quelques minutes. Et ce qu'il attendait arriva :

-Garçon, va dans ta chambre ! Aboya sa tante.

L'enfant acquiesça et alla dans son placard. Une fois assis sur son lit de fortune, il chercha sa lettre…qu'il ne trouva pas. Paniqué, il chercha autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre légèrement pour laisser passer la main de Dudley qui contenait la lettre. Il la laissa tomber, ferma la porte et Harry put entendre quelques secondes plus tard les pas de son cousin.

Il secoua la tête en repensant au caractère du garçon complètement différent de son alter ego de papier : la première différence frappante était que son Dudley était mince et élancé et qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un baleineau. De plus, le garçon blond ressemblait beaucoup à son cousin (ils avaient les mêmes traits fins) et surprotégeait celui-ci. Ce qui expliquait les bleus que l'on pouvait voir parfois sur le grand blond. Son père ne le frappait jamais, sauf lorsqu'il s'interposait entre lui et son punching-ball préféré, c'est-à-dire Harry.

Dudley était un enfant très calme et pacifiste, préférant de loin le dialogue aux mains. Il fallait bien l'admettre, le blond avait un avenir très prometteur….Surtout auprès des filles avec ses yeux bleu océan en amande, ses cheveux blond doré et son caractère doux et protecteur.

Le garçon avait quand même quelques réactions étranges, comme lors de son dernier anniversaire, au zoo….

_xFlash-Backx_

_Harry regardait le zoo, émerveillé. Son oncle avait du le prendre avec lui suite à l'accident de Mme Figg. Piers et Dudley l'encadraient, ce qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, donnait l'impression que les deux grands garçons servaient de gardes du corps au plus petit. Ils avaient passé les gorilles et autres singes sans grand intérêt, s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes en plus devant les félins et étaient à présent dans le vivarium. _

_Le plus petit des trois garçons regardait avec fascination les reptiles dont un magnifique boa constrictor, le plus grand serpent du zoo en fait. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Puis, une fille de leur âge avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux et des dents de lapin tapa sur la vitre pour faire bouger le reptile et arrêtait chaque fois que l'une des personnes qui semblaient être ses parents se retournait. Le serpent ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. _

_-bonjour toi..., murmura Harry. Le garçon eut la satisfaction de percevoir un léger sifflement provenant de sa propre bouche, au moins il était fourchelangue, merci Merlin !_

_L'énorme reptile lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel le garçon répondit par un sourire_

_-Tu aimerais que je te fasse sortir d'ici ? Pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi ?continua le brun, qui préparait déjà sa magie pour l'acte_

_L'invertébré mit sa tête à hauteur de la sienne et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête vertical. La préado' qui avait précédemment tapé sur la vitre l'avait entendu siffler et regarda, curieuse comme elle était, le garçon fermer les yeux. Soudain, toutes les vitres se couvrirent de givre et explosèrent quelques secondes plus tard. _

_Dudley se jeta sur son cousin et le plaqua sur le sol, se mettant sur lui pour le protéger des bouts de verre. Le plus petit put cependant voir la totalité des serpents partir vers la sortie._

_Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Harry sut qu'il n'y avait pas eu que les vitres qui avaient explosé : Les barrières aussi et lorsque Vernon se tourna vers lui pour lui demander si il en était la cause, Dudley inventa qu'il avait vu la fillette qui était à côté d'eux avait bizarrement froncé les sourcils avant que tout explose. Vernon ne se contenta que d'une taloche ce soir là._

_Fin Flash-Back_

En bref, les deux Dudley étaient vraiment très différent, et heureusement lui était tombé sur le bon.

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour en faire sortir le sujet Dudley et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son lit. Puis il fixa la lettre. Sa lettre. Son pass' pour Poudlard. La main tremblante, il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut :

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe._

Un énorme sourire qu'une personne extérieure quelconque aurait directement qualifié de psychopathe s'étala sur le visage d'Harry. Avant de s'effacer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un _léger_ problème : comment allait-il faire pour aller chercher ses affaires, vu que Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas caché les lettres ?

_« Et merde… »_

Le brun posa sa lettre sur son matelas. Il plia ses jambes et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux dans une pose semblable à celle de L dans Death Note pour mieux réfléchir. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait contacter le Graaaaaaanddd Bubus citroné pour lui faire savoir qu'il irait par ses propres moyens et y aller, SEUL. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans sa magie pour quelques heures.

/_quelques jours plus tard…_/

Harry se jugea dans le miroir, critique. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille à l'allure garçonne où s'était lui ? Le petit brun portait un jeans noir, un t-shirt vert avec un dragon doré dessiné dessus, une casquette noire avec des bordures vertes et des baskets noires. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement nattés dans son dos et formaient une natte plus ou moins épaisse retenue par un élastique vert, le tout avait été déniché dans le grenier de son oncle et sa tante.

Le grenier… La presque totalité des objets se trouvant dans le grenier avaient appartenu à sa mère et que ne fut la surprise d'Harry lorsqu'il y découvrit ses anciens livres de cours ainsi que ses notes et d'autres livres bien intéressant. Qu'il avait dévorés, cela va de soi. Il avait même découvert le journal intime de sa mère qui avait été riche en informations. Il y avait également trouvé quelques gallions, mornilles et noises qu'il avait fourrés dans sa poche.

Le petit brun descendit et servit le déjeuné, puis attendit le départ de ses relatifs. Ceux-ci devaient partir pour la journée et son cousin avait mystérieusement réussi à convaincre ses parents de laisser Harry à Londres, seul. Le Survivant en aurait presque embrassé Dudley pour l'occasion, mais bon, ses relatifs n'auraient sûrement pas apprécié, tout comme le blond qui n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, même venant de ses parents.

-Garçon, transporte nos affaires à la voiture ! grogna Vernon après avoir fini son assiette.

Harry s'exécuta rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en voiture en direction de Londres. Une petite heure plus tard _« Merci les embouteillages… » _pensa Harry, celui-ci était 'déposé' près de la station de métro. Et le futur élève poudlarien jura. Comment allait-il trouver le Chaudron Baveur ?!

Par chance, un homme habillé bizarrement (un costume queue de pie violet pour être exact) accompagné d'une fille de son âge habillée aussi bizarrement que son père (elle portait un chemisier mauve trash au-dessus d'une robe vert fluo). Prenant son courage à deux mains, il les fila discrètement, et faillit hurler de joie lorsque l'enseigne du pub fut visible. L'apprenti sorcier stoppa alors sa filature et adopta une attitude d'enfant curieux : sa démarche était tranquille mais un peu hasardeuse et bien vite, il fut dans le bistro. Harry eut un regard émerveillé en voyant les clients habillés bizarrement, les hiboux voler ici et là.

-V…v…vous êt….êtes perdue miss ? demanda quelques minutes plus tard un homme avec un ruban mauve sur la tête.

Harry le reconnu immédiatement grâce à la douleur provenant de son front _« Tiens ? Voldy' est déjà dans son crâne à c'ui là ? Minute, il m'a traité de fille ! »_

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je suis un grand **garçon **dit le Survivant avec un sourire sarcastique et en insistant sur le 'garçon'

L'homme le regarda avec un regard surpris et prit congé en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Le préadolescent se dirigea vers l'arrière du pub et se confronta à un mur, dans les deux sens du terme. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis, ne voyant personne venir, il revint dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers le professeur Quirrell. Arrivé à sa table, il tira sur sa manche avec un air gêné.

-M'sieur ? demanda-t-il

-Hum ? Quirrell se retourna et vit l'enfant. Et bien q…que ce passe-t-il, mon _g…garçon _? questionna le professeur

Harry eut un air penaud et le professeur posa son café latté sur la table.

_« Ainsi Lord Voldemort boit une boisson moldue, tiens donc… » _

-Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard comment on fait pour passer au Chemin de Traverse ? Le possédé fronça les sourcils

-Tu ne s…sais pas ? L'enfant haussa les épaules

-Non monsieur, j'ai appris que la magie existait le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre et comme je suis tout seul…dit Harry qui avait calculé son coup. Quirrell le scruta, semblant énervé.

-Il n'y a personne avec toi petit ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

_« Attention… »_

-Harry Potter, dit le garçon en s'assurant discrètement que personne ne l'avait entendu, ce qui était le cas. Il remarqua que Quirrell le scrutait maintenant avec attention et avait complètement oublié de bégayer. Et pour répondre à votre question, mes tuteurs n'aiment pas la magie alors….termina-t-il avec négligence, comme si c'était normal.

Une lueur intéressée s'illumina dans les yeux du mangemort, bien vite suivie d'une lueur calculatrice

-Ho et bien…Que diriez-vous de faire tes achats scolaires avec moi Harry ? susurra Quirrell d'une voix aimable.

-Non. L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais l'adolescent poursuivit, les parents des autres enfants disent qu'il faut pas suivre un inconnu, je suppose que c'est pour une bonne raison et en plus, je connais pas votre nom. Fit-il remarquer

-Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell dit le sorcier, qui avait remarqué qu'Harry avait dit « les parents des autres enfants » et non pas mes tuteurs _« Intéressant.. »Pensa-t-il_

-Ho ! Le visage du garçon se détendit, je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance alors, mais ça ne vous gêne pas ? Le Survivant avait mis toute la candeur possible dans sa phrase, espérant que le poisson est mordu à l'hameçon.

Et le poisson mordit plutôt bien.

Quirrell se leva, paya ce qu'il devait au barman et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry Potter, héro laissé dans l'ombre par un Dumbledore inconscient du danger qui se tramait, fut accompagné d'un Lord Voldemort, plus qu'intrigué par ce futur élève, pour faire ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier.

CaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCaféCafé

Et voilà un petit début, au départ je voulais faire un cliffhanger avec la répartition, mais je voulais le poster avant mes exam' et là il faut vraiment que je m'y mette. Ce qui fait que malheureusement je ne commencerai pas le chapitre 3 qu'après mes exam' soit après le 19 juin, désolé! Mais bon, le plan de la fic est fait jusqu'à la cinquième année, donc ça devrait aller plus vite pour la parution.

Si vous voulez laisser vos impressions, donner un conseil, etc, c'est le pitit bouton mauve là, vous voyez? en bas de la page, à gauche.

Chapelier Sanglant


	4. message

Hello, je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps ( et même très --° ) mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et d'évènements dém

Hello, je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps ( et même très --° ) mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et d'évènements démoralisants durant ces fichus vacances ce qui explique le fait que…. Mon chapitre n'a toujours pas avancé d'un chouya depuis ce que j'avais écrit en juin.

J'suis vraiment désolé T-T

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas la fic' ! Normalement (si mon moral ne redescend pas) vous devriez avoir le chapitre avant le 9 ou le 10 septembre

Voilà

Chapelier Sanglant


End file.
